Hellgate
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Jack recieves a mystery package, a coffin with the inscription The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame how is he connected to it? Crossover with Hellsing. Rated M because of Alucards habits of killing people disurbingly


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Stargate SG1

Notes: I have not seen any episodes past season four so it takes place before the Replicators. This story is an AU.

* * *

Jack O'Neill walked down the hall in boredom. Everything had been so quiet for the past few days. Daniel was locked in his office studying his _ever_ so fascinating rocks. Carter was tinkering with some generator that had already blown level 17's circuits three times. Even Teal'c was busy meditating.

"Colonel," General Hammond said from behind him. Jack turned. The General had a strange look on his face, "Something was sent to you," Jack blinked.

"**_Here!_**" Jack asked in surprise walking back towards the General. Hammond nodded, "We haven't opened it, but we've detected no threat inside it… as of yet. The medical team is giving it the once over right now. Jack ran towards the infirmary.

'_Looks like the day won't be as boring as I thought it would be'_ He knocked on Daniel's door.

"Daniel!"

"Jack not right now I'm busy,"

"Daniel it's important!" Jack insisted opening the door. The Archaeologist looked up at him with a frazzled expression.

"It's a box, I need you to look at it," Jack explained. Daniel gave him a look.

"A box," he stated picking up his glasses and putting them on. He was blurry eyed from a night of studying another one of his rocks. Jack noted the half empty pot of coffee on the younger man's desk and the empty mug beside endless stacks of papers and books. Daniel wasn't lying when he said this was busy, but this was Jack's chance to get Daniel out of this stuffy, dusty, artifact filled room.

"Come on Danny, I really need you to check it out. I mean, who would send me an old coffin?" Daniel perked up a little.

"Coffin?" he asked, "Maybe you have an enemy… maybe it's symbolic."

"That really puts my mind at ease," Jack said sarcastically, "Come on, it's old and mysterious, right up your ally." Daniel sighed knowing already he was going to lose.

"Oh, alright," Daniel said getting up pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, ya find anything?" Jack asked as a Sergeant looked thoughtfully at the box. he shook his head.

"No, it seems to be … normal… mostly," he answered.

"Mostly?" Daniel asked raising his eyebrows.

"Mostly," he agreed, "It's heavy, but there doesn't seem to be anything inside it. According to scanners anyways,"

"Well, let me see," Daniel said going up to the pure black coffin. He looked at the inscription, "The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame…

The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame

In the Sea withouten lesse,  
Standeth the Bird of Hermes:  
Eating his Wings variable,  
And thereby maketh himself more stable;  
When all his Fethers be agon,  
He standeth still there as a stone;  
Here is now both White and Red,  
And also the Stone to quicken the dead,  
All and sume withouten fable,  
Both hard, and nesh and malliable  
Understand now well aright,  
And thanke God of this sight."

Jack looked at Daniel, "I take it you've heard this before?" Daniel stared at the coffin in a daze for a moment.

"Daniel," Jack said again bringing the Archaeologist out of his daze.

"Uh… right, it's… a verse from the Ripley Scrowle. The scroll is from the 15th century. It was an important work of emblematic symbolism. There are only twenty-one copies known…" Daniel said. Jack raised his hand cutting him off.

"So what does it mean?" Jack asked looking dubiously at the black coffin.

"I have no idea," Daniel said in fascination.

"Right… well," Jack muttered, "Has anyone tried… you know… opening it?" a sergeant tried to hide an annoyed look.

"Of course sir… it wouldn't open though," he muttered.

"Ah, well, let me give it a go," Jack said, "Daniel…" he sighed seeing the Archaeologist still examining the inscription. The younger man reached his hand out to touch the letters. Jack took a firm hold of his hand.

"…Don't touch it, I got a weird vibe…" Jack said. Daniel gave him an odd look but nodded taking a step back. Jack put his hands on the coffin and pushed with all his strengths falling back as the lid swung open easily.

"You guys need to work out or something cause that thing wasn't on… tight," Jack said rubbing his head. There were gasps from the others.

"Huh? What?" Jack blinked. A man in a red hat and lay in the coffin.

"This is… bazaar…" Daniel said softly.

The seemly dead man suddenly sat up grabbing on to Jack's throat.

"Jack!"

* * *

TBC 


End file.
